WesttownHD X DVA love story
by TL GOD1234
Summary: (based on my friend on youtube) A universe traveler looking for love, ends up in the Overwatch universe after learning about the video game streamer , which leads the universe traveler to get to her and be her lover!


**Prologue**

Somewhere in the WesTTownHD-verse, a universe warrior known as Blake, age 19, a open minded, caring, not necessarily perverted but does tend to find many women beautiful. He travels across his home multiverse, looking for some form of love, even if the lover is in a different universe entirely. He's been looking for a "waifu" for about 4 years and somehow couldn't find the waifu he has been looking for, or rather he had MANY "love sessions" with many women across the multiverse. For personal reasons, Blake couldn't fully be with any of the past women he was with for a variety of reasons, until now when Blake arrives to a alternative universe based on the video game series Overwatch.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Twitch streamer meetup**

As Blake flies into this "Overwatch" universe in his pilotable super robot, Smash-Kaiser-HD, he starts receiving data on the universe he is traveling to. Smash-Kaiser has the ability to receive data on a universe, the data that comes from the portal that leads into that said universe. "Hm lets see what my waifu options in this universe." Blake exclaimed as the computer program in the Smash-Kaiser pops up pics of 2 women, 1 in a orange and somewhat brown skin tight suit with a blue energy reactor on a armor chest piece. Blake was somewhat interested in the one in orange, who is named Tracer, but was more interested in the one in blue suit with a small bunny logo on her chest. "Oh..oh my god…...this " " girl….is amazingly cute…..!" Blake yelled excited but then calms back down. "Ok blake...calm the fuck down, you need to take it slow, just as that TL LUCARIO guy recommended." Blake exclaimed out loud flashing back to when he meet the TL Warrior, TL LUCARIO, and their battle that ended in a tie. "Ok step 1, go into cloaking mode, step 2 look natural for this universe, step 3 introduce yourself to , and slowly start a bond with her, step 4, after the bonding confess my feelings to her. Sounds like a good plan lets go, Smash-Kaiser!" Blake exclaimed trying not to be to excited but more optimistic. SmashKaiser then switches into its cloaking mode so it can sneak into the overwatch universe without being noticed. Blake lands his super robot mech gently in a forest near a big futuristic city. As blake gets out of the SmashKaiser, he takes out a device that scans the area. Blake Mainly uses it to figure out what planet and country he has landed in. "Hm...ok..i'm in america, and theirs a city nearby...oh?" Blake exclaimed with a surprised look on his face. "Overwatch is a organization...that may explain that giant building, that is apparently is one of many Overwatch HQs across the planet….?" Blake exclaimed mently. Blake then walks into the nearby city and looks around the area, observing the unique mix of any modern day earth with some futuristic technology, in terms of the material used for buildings and vehicles. "Huh...i'm surprised i've never been to a universe this unique...sheesh..it's either been futuristic or modern..i guess i wasn't thinking of universes with both types of worlds…" Blake exclaimed to himself. But then, blake stops moving to then be in amazement as he realizes a girl wearing a blue shirt with a bunny logo looking exactly like dv.a's logo on her outfit. Blake takes deep breaths and approaches . "hello….my name is blake...im kinda new around here..i was wondering…"Blake exclaimed to Her but gets a call from the overwatch Hq. "hold on a second….yes? ….i see...i'll be right over….im ...wait here and I'll give you a special tour around Here" replied smiling to Blake. "uhh...ok then" Blake replied confused. gets teleported by HQ into a battlefield against some strange looking aliens that are trying to sneak into the city. Suddenly Blake senses the aliens and recognizes their energy! "oh no...not the erectinoids!" Blake exclaimed out loud as he teleports into smash-kaiser and starts flying to the battle

End of chapter 1


End file.
